The present invention generally relates to gaming apparatus and methods of gaming. A particular embodiment of the present invention relates to competitive gaming using gaming machines.
With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming machines therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming apparatus that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
In addition, it is important that a player be able to understand the operation of a game quickly so that the player can start to quickly play the game and therefore extract maximum entertainment from the game.
One method for providing potentially increased entertainment from a game is to offer one or more progressive prizes and/or one or more other special prizes separate from those specified by the pay table of a game played on a gaming machine. When such prizes are paid, the designer and/or operator of the gaming machines must determine when and how each special prize is to be paid.
A special prize may be able to be won by a number of linked gaming machines. In this case, the designer and/or operator of the gaming machines must determine a fair way for each gaming machine to win the special prize. It is an ongoing problem to find new ways of offering special prizes on gaming machines.